Don't you get it
by canadian-chic14
Summary: Shalimar is having trouble getting Gabriel out of her head until she gets some help, and makes Ashlocke realize they were never going to be together.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X Tribune and all those rich people do, the need to share.  
  
Summary: Shalimar is having trouble getting Gabriel out of her head until she gets some help, and makes Ashlocke realize they were never going to be together.  
  
(b)(u)Don't you get it(b)(u)  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shalimar awoke from her nightmare, only to realize that Ashlocke was again sitting in the chair by her bed watching as she slept. She jumped down from her bed, gettting annoyed with Ashlocke's visits when she was trying to sleep.   
  
"Shalimar, I hope I didn't wake you. You look so beautiful when you sleep."   
  
"Get the hell out of here."  
  
"Sorry I can't do that. Whenever I'm around you I feel so much better."  
  
"Well when I'm around you I feel like throwing up." Ashlocke stood up from the chair, and walked towards Shalimar.  
  
"Get away from me." She stood frozen as Ashlocke caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Why can't you just let me make you happy?"  
  
"Maybe because I think you're scum, and many other reasons." Shalimar pulled away and ran out of her room.  
  
"Until next time Shalimar." Ashlocke disappeared.   
  
(Hall)   
  
Shalimar paced the main hall of Sancutary. She wanted t break something but she didn't want to wake up her sleeping teammate. Not wanting to wake him she walked out of the hall, and around the corner into the rec room. Shalimar sat down on the couch, and turned on the t.v. When she realized that nothing was on she decided to watch a movie.  
  
A few minutes later she heard someone coming her way. Thinking it was Ashlocke Shalimar responded. "I thought I just told you to leave me the hell alone, you scum bucket piece of shit."   
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. I just came to see what's got up you up at all hours of the night." Hearing her teammates voice she turned around, and was blushing a deep red.   
  
"Oh my god, Brennan I'm sorry I thought you were,"  
  
"Ashlocke, its okay. I'll give you some space, but if you need me I'll be in my room."   
  
Shalimar immediately got up off the couch and took off towards Brennan's room. When she got to his room his door was closed. Shalimar knocked softly on Brennan's door, and waited for him to open it. A minute passed and Brennan had still not opened the door. Just as Shalimar was about to knock again Brennan opened his door.  
  
"Hey" he answered.   
  
"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company. I have a feeling I won't be sleeping any time soon."  
  
"Sure just give me a sec I was looking for something." Brennan walked back into his room, and Shalimar walked in after him.  
  
"So what are looking for?" Shalimar asked sitting on the edge of his bed realizing for the first time how comfortable it was.  
  
"My leaves of grass book, I can't seem to find it anywhere."  
  
"I think I know where it is." Brennan gave her a weird look. "Follow me."   
  
Brennan followed Shalimar out of his room, and around the corner to hers. He stood at the doorway as Shalimar walked across her room, and grabbed a book off her bed. She walked back over to him, and handed him the book. " I borrowed it the other day when you were out. I couldn't sleep so I thought it might help, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I just have one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Did it help."   
  
"Yeah, except I don't think I want to be sleeping for awhile." They walked back to Brennan's room.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later, right now I just want to relax, join me?"  
  
"Sure." Brennan put the book on his desk, and then walked back out the door with Shalimar. The two headed back to the rec room, and sat down on the couch. They got comfortable as Shalimar turned on the t.v. A few seconds later Shalimar turned the t.v off.  
  
"What did you do that for."   
  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. Ashlocke really is getting to you though isn't he?"  
  
"Brennan he's not just in my nightmares anymore, he's there when I wake up, he's everywhere, and the fact that Adam wants to help cure him isn't helping much. Not to mention the fact that Jesse, and Emma, and you are helping him."  
  
"For starters I'm with you, I want Ashlocke to die a slow, and painful death, and I don't think Adam is doing the right thing. For another thing if you let me, I want to help you find a way to get Ashlocke out of your head, and to get him to leave you alone for good. So will you let me?"   
  
Shalimar closed her eyes, and thought about what Brennan had just told her. He was on her side, and her side only. "I'd really like it if you could help me get rid of him but I don't think you can, Emma can't even get him to stop." Shalimar started to tear.  
  
"Shal what's wrong is he here again?"  
  
"No it just that Adam won't even help me Brennan. The man that I see as my father is more concerned with a psychopath then he is with my well being." Brennan pulled Shalimar into a hug, and held her tight.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This story is to help me relieve me writers block. This is the first of two parts that will hopefully be within the next couple of days. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2   
  
Shalimar pulled out of Brennan's warm embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying like a little kid."  
  
"Its okay Shal, but why don't we watch some t.v. for now, and then we'll talk about what to do about Ashlocke in the morning."  
  
"Alright, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Whatever, I don't really care." Brennan smiled at Shalimar as he looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"Wait, Brennan ca we keep this between us, I don't really want any one else involved."  
  
"Sure thing, we'll have Ashlocke out of your head before Adam, Emma, and Jesse get back from Canada." Shalimar turned the television back on and cuddled with Brennan on the couch. Feeling more than relaxed than she had in days, it only took her a few minutes to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
(Next Morning - Rec Room)  
  
Shalimar woke up to the feel of the soft cushion of the sofa she was laying on. She remembered the night before, or rather earlier that morning. Before she knew it Shalimar was greeted with Brennan's larger than life smile.   
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning gorgeous." He said playing around, and sitting on her legs.  
  
"Would you get off of me."  
  
"What's the magic word."  
  
"Um, please." Brennan stood up happy that he made her smile. She had been so stressed lately and he was glad he had contributed in making her a little more at ease.   
  
"Adam called he wants us to check out the safe houses, make sure everything is all good." Shalimar lazily got up off the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. "No time for that, I'll get you one on the way, just go get dressed."  
  
"What the hell has you so happy, and up so early this morning." Shalimar asked before walking out of the rec room closely followed by Brennan.  
  
"I'm just in a good mood, and I never went to sleep last night. Come on if I did do you seriously think that I'd be up, and about at this time in the morning?"  
  
"Very true." Shalimar walked into her room to get changed.   
  
(Inside Shalimar's Room)  
  
"Where were you last night Shalimar. I came back to check on you, and you weren't here. You hurt my feelings." Ashlocke said getting up from Shalimar's chair.  
  
"One I don't give a damn if I hurt your feelings. Two I was with, my boyfriend, and three get the hell out of my head!"  
  
"Boyfriend huh, I think I'll have to find out just who that is, but something tells me that its Mulwray. I didn't know you two were so close."  
  
"Well we are so bye bye." Ashlocke disappeared from Shalimar's room ,and her mind. She got dressed hoping that Ashlocke would leave her alone for at least few minutes.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
"Shal hurry up we're just going to check in on the safe houses not go out on a date." Brennan knocked on Shalimar's door and waited for her response.  
  
A few seconds later Shalimar opened the door, "hun if we were going out on a date it would have taken me an hour or two to get ready." She smiled at his has she studied what he was wearing, he had changed, and showered.   
  
(Safe house)  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan walked into safe house 22, it was the last one they had to check. Everything looked good, but they had to double check just to make sure.  
  
"Fridge is stocked." Shalimar said opening the fridge.   
  
"It's about time Jess did something he was supposed to." His remark got a giggle out of Shalimar.   
  
"Well everything is the way it should be, ready to back to Sanctuary?"  
  
"Yeah, I would kill for a nap right now." Brennan and Shalimar left the safe house without realizing that they had been spied on the entire time.  
  
(Sanctuary)   
  
Brennan walked out of the garage and towards his room. When he got there he plopped down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Less than five minutes later he felt someone jumping on his bed.   
  
"Shalimar what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Um, jumping on your bed." Shalimar continued to jump up and down.   
  
"That's it." Brennan grabbed Shalimar's legs and she came crashing down beside him.  
  
"That was mean." She rolled on to her side so she could look at the man that took away her fun.  
  
"To bad." Brennan rolled over and closed his eyes once again.  
  
"Oh come on Bren, you promised you would help me, remember?" How could he have forgotten he wanted to help her so bad, but first he wanted a sleep for himself.  
  
"Yeah I remember, but I need sleep to."   
  
"Sleep later, help me now then you can sleep all you want." She rolled him back over onto his back, and put her hand on his chest, "Please."   
  
He couldn't say no to her smile. "Fine, lets get Ashlocke out of that head of yours for good." Shalimar pulled Brennan out of bed, and they walked towards the rec room.   
  
"So," Shalimar started.  
  
"So," a pause and then, "I was thinking about it earlier, and maybe all you need is somewhere or something to help you block him out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Okay like maybe you need something else to think about when you fall asleep, something that makes you feel real safe, and happy."  
  
"I have no idea what that could be but it sounds like it might work. Um, but Bren how exactly would that work."  
  
"A lot of little kids sleep with teddy bears, or stuffed animals because they think that those stuffed animals will protect them from the monster in their dreams." Brennan got up to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen, Shalimar followed him.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I sleep with a teddy bear because I don't think a teddy bear can beat up Ashlocke, even with its cuteness."  
  
"Basically that's what I'm saying, it just doesn't have to be a teddy bear. Just anything that when you're around it, it makes you feel safe." Brennan sat down at the table across from Shalimar.  
  
"Well then come you help me come up with something?"  
  
"Don't think so, I don't know what makes you feel safe only you know that." Brennan took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"I'm going to have to really think about this one."  
  
"That's for sure, but for now I'm going to have a nap while you think of something."  
  
(Rec Room - Hour later)  
  
Brennan had finished his coffee and headed off to bed fro a little nap. Shalimar decided to watch some t.v and think about what Brennan had said. Then she thought, last time when she fell asleep on the couch she hadn't had a nightmare. Immediately Shalimar got up and headed off towards Brennan's room.   
  
When she got there the door was open slightly and Brennan was lying on his bed half under the covers with his shirt off. Before walking in Shalimar watched his chest rise, and fall. She didn't know what would happen to her if she had never met Brennan. She stepped into his room, and over to his bed. Rubbing his shoulder gently he rolled over.   
  
"Shal is that you?"   
  
"Course, who else?" He laughed a little. "Sorry for waking you up, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"It's alright, did you figure out what makes you feel safe?" Brennan sat up, and patted his bed next to him for Shalimar to sit down.  
  
"I'm not sure maybe. When I feel asleep on the couch did you stay with me?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Brennan, I, well I, think, that, well." Shalimar stuttered not knowing how to get out what she was about to say. "I think you are what makes me feel safe."   
  
Brennan looked shocked, he hadn't expected that. "How so?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't even known you for that long. Like when we're in a fight I feel safe knowing that I'm fighting with you by my side." Shalimar was now blushing, she stood up and started to walk back and forth in his room.   
  
Brennan noticed her sudden shyness. "I feel the same way about you." Shalimar looked over at him, as he stood. "Can you toss me a shirt out of the drawer please." Brennan tried to start a new subject.  
  
Shalimar got what Brennan was trying to do, and she appreciated it very much. "Which one?" She asked opening the drawer Brennan had pointed to.   
  
"Whatever one you like." Shalimar tossed him a black t-shirt. "Well I should go, and yeah I should just go, and give you some space for a few minutes." Shalimar went out the door.   
  
"Shalimar?" Brennan called after her.  
  
"Yeah Bren?"   
  
"You can never bug me, and if I'm what makes you feel safe, and even if I'm not if you need me at any time, you know where'll be. Especially if it's late at night." Shalimar smiled knowing that Brennan was her security blanket, and that he was glad he was. Shalimar walked away, and Brennan closed his door.  
  
(Shalimar's Room - that night)  
  
Shalimar was lying awake in bed unable to sleep, and not wanting to bug Brennan. He had been really tired, and he deserved some sleep. Shalimar closed her eyes once again, and tried to sleep.   
  
"Shalimar, so lovely to see you. It's been awhile."  
  
"Not long enough." Shalimar's eyes popped open, he was back.  
  
Ashlocke walked over to Shalimar's bed, and reached out to touch her. Shalimar was frozen still, she found it in her to scream.   
  
"Now why would you do that Shalimar. No one is here to help because one they can't see me, and two I'm to strong fro you to overcome. Within a matter of seconds Brennan charged into Shalimar's room.   
  
Seeing Shalimar frozen still and with a look of pure fear on her face Brennan knew that Ashlocke was there. "Shalimar you can fight him, I know you can, you can do anything."  
  
"He can't help you Shalimar because you don't love him you love me, and I don't care if he is supposedly you boyfriend or not." Shalimar was still frozen.  
  
"Shal you can fight him I no you can." Brennan walked towards Shalimar's bed.  
  
"I'll be back later my love." Ashlocke disappeared, and Shalimar broke out of her trance to find Brennan standing by her side.   
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar disparately threw her arms around Brennan's neck.  
  
"It's okay I'm here." Brennan felt Shalimar's grip tighten and he held her tighter.  
  
"I don't what would have happened if you hadn't come. Thank you so much." She was shaking now, he had never seen her like this before.  
  
"Anytime, I like making you feel safe." Brennan grinned.  
  
Shalimar smiled slightly at his comment. "I like it when you make me feel safe too." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"What was that for?" Brennan had not expected that.   
  
"For being you." Shalimar then realized that Brennan was still standing beside her bed. "Hey wanna make me feel safe?"  
  
"Always, what can I do for you?"  
  
Shalimar moved over, and Brennan got the hint. He climbed into Shalimar's bed, and they got comfy in each others arms.  
  
(Five hours later)  
  
Ashlocke appeared in Shalimar's room, and instantly sensed the presence of Brennan. He looked around and found Brennan in bed, sleeping with his Shalimar. He walked over to Shalimar's bed, and gently stroked her cheek arousing her from her sleep.   
  
"Come with me Shalimar, I can make you so happy."  
  
"Like hell don't you get it, I don't love you never will, so get the hell out of my head, and stay out because I will never be yours. I have a real man." Shalimar pushed Ashlocke's hand away and put her head back down on Brennan's chest. Ashlocke disappeared, and Shalimar was let alone to sleep, well not completely alone anyway.   
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar woke up the next morning feeling great after the first nights sleep she had in about a month. She felt Brennan stir next to her.   
  
"Morning." Shalimar said happily.  
  
"Good morning to you to. How did you sleep?"   
  
"Great thanks to you." Shalimar bent down and kissed Brennan.   
  
"Well at least Ashlocke was good for one thing." Shalimar gave Brennan a weird look. "He got us together. I love you Shalimar, and I'll always be here to keep you safe."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this short little fic. I hope to get back to Second Chances now that school is over. R & R please and tell me what you think. 


End file.
